


Unrelated Work

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Im Jealous Of Bruce Tbh, M/M, M/M Tickling, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Tony, being the nosy bugger he is, went over to Bruce’s computer and saw the work tabs were highly unrelated to the work they were doing together.Tony delve further, finding another tab opened behind the unrelated work. He grinned at what he saw.





	Unrelated Work

 

 

Tony liked to know what everyone in the tower liked and disliked. Or more so, he liked to be nosy and get into other peoples personal business. So when Bruce left his computer screen to go get them both something to eat because it had been ‘two days, Tony! We need food! It will help”, Tony, being the nosy bugger he is, went over to Bruce’s computer and saw the work tabs were highly unrelated to the work they were doing together.

Tony delve further, finding another tab opened behind the unrelated work. He grinned at what he saw. Their were stories (Fics as it said up the top) all about tickling and Tony swore he saw his name in there at least a few times. 

Tony read the first one, it was someone coming out to their lover that they had a ‘tickle kink’, and Tony wondered if Bruce had the same kink as the main character, Ed, in the story had. 

Tony was about to go onto the next when Jarvis interrupted in his posh voice saying 

“Sir, Dr Banner seems to be just down the hall with two bowls of soup for the pair of you” And Tony swore he heard a hint of amusement in Jarvis’ British voice. 

Toby nodded and quickly scrambled away, going back over to his workspace just as Bruce entered. 

“Okay I got soup, you good with that?” He passed Tony the bowl, Tony grinning like a freak at him as he took the bowl of hot red liquid. 

“Perfectly fine my dear” He winked and sat down, eating/drinking his soup and focusing on his computer screen. 

Good thing was, Tony was smart and emailed the fics to his own computer quickly before Bruce came back, so he got to read them and imagine the person being tickled, Ed, as Bruce. Maybe he had the same ticklish spots as Bruce? Tony had to find out sooner or later. 

* 

Bruce was very much stuck on the floor, unharmed, as the roof decided to wanted to randomly crack and break. How random that that happened, right? How random that suddenly, Bruce was stuck with his arms above his head and his shirt slightly showing that smooth belly and belly button that begged to be tickled. Huh, and how random was it that Tony wasn’t there during the incident. Fate was an odd thing. 

Tony came through the labs doors slightly and calmly, now how Bruce expected Tony ‘if I get a paper cut I die’ Stark to enter his own lab with a broken ceiling. 

“Well well well, Look what has happened to you Bruce” He grinned down at the shorter scientist and crouched down at his side. “All stuck with your arms up like this” He places his warm hand on Bruce’s slightly bare stomach. 

“Tony! Can you- can you get these off my arms?” Bruce pulled slightly at his arms but nothing happened. Hulk hadn’t come out because he wasn’t hurt. Tony made sure it wouldnt hurt Bruce or awake The Hulk twice. 

“Hmm, Actually Bruce, lets play a game yeah?” Tony smirked at Bruce’s slightly scared and confused face. He got up and straddled his hips, his hand still on Bruce’s stomach. 

“What- what game?” At the last word, Bruce’s voice cracked slightly. 

“Oh just a little game, I’m sure you have heard of it. It’s actually one of your cute kinks you got” He said naturally, like it wasn’t weird. Yeah, Bruce thought it was weird. That’s why he hid it from the others and especially Tony. Plan failed. 

Bruce went stiff, his face paling. Unable to look at Tony, he starred at the ceiling, thanking and cursing God god this moment. 

Tony didn’t wait for Bruce to answer, he slowly started to wriggle his fingers, not moving his hand. Bruce sucked in a breath, trying to stop the giggles from flowing out his mouth. 

“Go on Bruce, it’s okay to laugh” He coo’d, making Bruce flush and close his eyes. 

Tony started to pick up the pace by moving his hand and wriggling fingers to Bruce’s side, to which the not-that-type-of-doctor tried to move away from his devil hand, letting a few giggles escape. 

Tony grinned and did the same to the other side, making the scientist giggle more. 

But Tony wanted real laughter. Laughter that was contagious. Laughter that would stick in Tony’s crazy yet brilliant mind for a long long time. 

So, Tony started to tickle Bruce for real, not the light feathered wriggling, but now full on tickling to tears. 

“TohohHOHNYHYHYAHAHA” Bruce screamed out as Tony changed his tatctic. 

Tony grinned at him and continued his treatment on Bruce’s sides. Once he thought Bruce had had enough for the sides, he put a finger on the side of his mouth, pretending to think as he observed Bruce’s body underneath him. 

“Hmm.. what about your armpits?” Tony said, scratching his left armpit slowly, to which Bruce closed his eyes tight and squealed. Yes, Bruce Banner sequels. The calm little curl ball everyone in the town knew him as, squealed. 

“Oh yep, definitely ticklish here” He quickly scratched the hollows of Bruce’s Armpits, making him laugh and kick his legs like crazy from Behind Tony. “Wow Brucie! Didn’t know the Incredible Hulk was this sensitive!” The odd thing was, Hulk didn’t even stir at the mention of his name. That prick was making Bruce suffer. Yet, Bruce thanked him for jot interrupting at the same time. 

Bruces kicking and thrashing made his shirt go a bit higher, revealing more skin. 

Tony grinned at it and stopped his torture on his armpits, swirling one finger in front of Bruce and High above his- shit. 

“Say, does Brucie Bear have a ticklish inny? Should we find out, Bruce?” Tony said, actually waiting for Bruce to answer this time. 

“Tony not my belly button!” Bruce shook his head and Tony lowered his swirling finger lower the more Bruce talked. “Tony, I’m to sensiti-“ Bruce stopped talking as Tonys finger, as still as a rock, placed itself inside his inny. 

Tony looked with mock shock as he used a voice you would use when tickling a baby, not an adult with a kink 

“Uh oh! I think my finger got stuck! I’ll have to wiggle it out!” Tony then started to wiggle his finger, making Bruce go crazy, pulling at his arms, legs kicking everywhere and anywhere without hurting Tony. 

Tony grinned at Bruce’s laughs, no body ever really heard him laugh. He chuckled sometimes but never a full laugh like this. 

“Aha! Finally got it out!” Tony said as he pulled his finger out of his inch that his finger claimed to be stuck in. “Ohh, but now that I’m free, there is one more space I wanna try Brucie” He smiled and returned to his armpits, tickling him there. Tony then bent down, sucked in, and Bruce knew what was about it happen. 

Tony blew a giant raspberry directly on Bruce’s stomach, making the younger laugh and buck his hips. God he loved and hated this. 

After about 200 raspberry’s later, Tony stopped and got up, grinning and he looked down at Bruce and lifted the ceiling panels off of his arms, helping him up and poking him in the side when he was standing properly. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Tony said, patting Bruce on the arm as he chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks Tony” He smiled at the genius, who smiled back just as bright. 

Tony was so glad he had Jarvis record the whole thing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
